


That’s not...True

by Blast_Processing



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, SatAM - Freeform, plan to kill Robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blast_Processing/pseuds/Blast_Processing
Summary: The end of RobotnikSally needs to convince the Freedom Fighters to end Robotnik.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	That’s not...True

Guns,laser guns.Past,future.Better,simple.  
The laser guns now are simple. When needing to kill someone ,choosing the weapon makes the difference. We all ways choose the latest model. But, why does everyone like the old things? Old tv shows;old furniture and old relationships. We survive on old things.

When I was the leader of the freedom fighters we scavenge to find the old things. All the furniture in our huts don’t mach each over. One chair would be too short. We never found some good furniture. 

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., 

I was in the Knothole meeting hut. I wanted a meeting about Robotnik, but instead of doing the usual of blowing up a factory, we where going to talk about death!This death should of been done ages ago. It should of been one of the first things we did. But we where too young, too innocent to think of that.

“Yo sal!”

That voice broke me out of thought!  
“Sonic!” I said, turning my face to focus on the ‘fastest thing alive’

Behind sonic I could see the rest of the freedom fighters. Bunnie, the sweet southern girl who sadly is half robotized. Rotor, the handyman whos building the de-robotizser. Antoine, the french one who has sword skills.And finally Tails, the youngest member of our crew.

Everyone sat down in their seats.   
I cleared my throat.  
“You are all here to do something that should of been done ages ago!”  
I announced “The beast Robotnik should be gone!”  
“We will start planning today! This day will be known as the day of freedom forever in time!”

“Who’s with me?”

many hands went up. The decision was made.


End file.
